


【圭凉】借口

by jihongci0401



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihongci0401/pseuds/jihongci0401
Relationships: Okamoto Keito/Yamada Ryosuke





	【圭凉】借口

2016年的年末，山田凉介异常的忙，几乎到了难以喘息的程度。  
因为之前拍戏减重造成的营养失衡和平均每天三四个小时睡眠让山田整个人都迅速的消瘦了下去。  
如果专注于事业，那么感情那方自然会受到冷落，正因为圭人从来没有对他抱怨过见不到面之类的，所以山田很自然的认为——这样的状态是可以的。

其实冈本圭人是属于不主动联络那派的，本来很直爽的性格却因为太细腻，每次都会在担心会不会影响到对方之类的理由的时候把短信删了又删，最后剩下的文字并没有什么重点又单薄，所以自然地直接被丢进了草稿箱。

那天他在家练吉他，补上了自己做的曲子的最后一小节，他想起来之前无意间说漏了嘴告诉山田的时候，对方让他完成之后第一个弹给他听。  
他便拿过手机点开了录音功能，把他最满意的那段弹给他听。

那首曲子，圭人是想着他写的。  
弹奏的过程中，他很自然的想起来创作它的契机，所以在最后一个音符奏出后，他便很自然的说出来了，那句：“我好想你。”  
自然的他自己都没太意识到的情况下，一手抖就那么发了出去。  
那个时候山田正好手边没有耳机，他又不想让别人听到“自己作为第一个听众”的曲子。  
他想了一下，抬起手机对着手里的对话框迅速地回复了个“嗯”。  
经纪人在叫他，他边回应着边退出应用再按灭屏幕，把手机揣进口袋后起身出了门。

圭人本来紧张的要命，因为不知道山田会在什么环境下点开，会不会被别人听到自己不小心吐露出来的真心，然而山田回复的太快了，所以他猜对方并没有听或者还没听完。  
失落与不安的情感交织，让刚刚的紧张感瞬间消失。

“呼……”他舒了口气并放下手机，把东西收拾好之后又钻进了书房，拿起之前看了一半的教科书。  
毕竟对于两个人来说，工作和团内的事总是放在第一位的，所以对于这种恋人之间的相处时间，他也并不会要求太多，就算是互相对对方撒娇也是两人见了面才会做的事。  
就像是达成了什么约定一般，彼此都不会要求另一半做出他超出能力范围的事，非常默契。

山田终于腾出来时间去管经纪人借了耳机，坐在保姆车里面的只有他一个人，夜晚的街道异常的安静，车辆被略过的一盏盏路灯，透过黑色的玻璃膜只能留下淡淡的残影。  
轻微的节拍器和并不那么流畅的旋律传入耳中，他听出来了——他在紧张。  
‘就像是在对着初恋的男生告白一般，纯粹到透明的爱意混合着青涩的羞怯。’连听着的自己也变得有些紧张而心跳不以。  
“我好想你”，他听到他说。  
“这个笨蛋。”  
山田扒着前排的椅背对正在开车的经纪人说：“送到这边就可以了”，便急匆匆的下车又叫了计程车。

门铃响起的时候，冈本圭人正在冲掉头发上的泡沫，他想了一下已经快要十一点了，所以他自然的认为是父亲的酒会提前回来了而已。  
圭人大致擦了两下头发上的水，在胯上裹了一圈浴巾便走去玄关开门。  
“哟！”站在门口的山田冲他打了声招呼。  
“诶？”圭人吓了一跳，甚至想掐一下自己，看看眼前这个人是不是因为自己思念过度而出现的幻影产物。  
“抱歉，你还在洗澡吗？”山田反手带上了门，又熟练的从鞋柜里把属于自己的那双拖鞋拿了出来换上，开始脱外套。  
“啊……在冲头发，话说你怎么来了？”圭人去扶对方的肩膀稳定他的重心。  
“怎么，不行吗？”他直起身看他。  
“也不是。”他自然的去牵对方的手，所触到的是那个熟悉的温度，他便弯下腰覆上唇去吻他的手背。  
“等等，我不是来干这个的”，山田慢慢往回收着手。  
“那是来干什么的？”圭人翻手抓住他的手腕去吻他的手心。  
他抬眼看着他，似笑非笑。  
山田看着对方的脸，勾了勾唇角。  
“干你”，话音刚落，他便倾身咬上了圭人的嘴唇，圭人便自然的偏头去回应恋人的吻。

山田的手攀附着圭人附着一层水珠的皮肤，他说：“你头发上好像还有泡沫。”  
他衔着他的唇模糊的说：“因为我还没洗完。”  
山田压着他的胸口向前，圭人去抓他的小臂：“衣服会弄湿的。”  
他笑了笑：“有什么关系，反正也会脱掉的。”  
两人在浴室门口，把几乎是扯下的衣服丢进洗衣篮里。  
山田站在里面拽着圭人腰上的浴巾，一使劲便把人拖了进去，随即把松掉的软巾丢弃在台子上，此时他的已经不会再像当初那样感叹它的亲肤程度了，因为注意力全在别的地方。

冈本圭人刚反手锁上浴室的门便被恋人一把带到怀里。  
山田仰着脸去啄他的唇，有些俏皮的说：“不洗干净不行的吧？泡沫”。  
圭人开了花洒，由凉转而温热的水便打在了他的背上。

山田伸手揽着他的脖颈，手指插入他的发间去揉他的头皮，又把左腿挤进他的两腿之间，用自己的大腿去磨蹭圭人已经半勃起的软肉，这让圭人去给他挤沐浴液的手都抖了一下。  
他看着恋人困扰的脸笑了起来。  
他是故意的。  
热气熏得圭人有些晕，他恍惚的想‘自己今晚可能就要交代在这了。’

他在起泡网上把手中的浴液揉至蓬松发泡后抹在恋人肩膀上，放下网用双手沾着泡沫在他身上揉搓。  
圭人抚摸着被致密的泡沫包覆着的肌肉线条，从肩胛骨到他的手腕，他相当喜欢山田的身体，锻炼过的肌肉分布、色泽和手感都很棒。  
山田自然的抬起胳膊让圭人的手从他的腋下穿过去揉搓他的背。  
山田的身体就这么靠了过来。  
胸口贴着胸口。  
他一抬头，顺势就咬上了圭人的下颌，圭人便转过头与他接吻。  
圭人摩擦着对方的唇，慢慢往下滑的手轻揉着他的腰，然后移到私处的手指便按住穴口的褶皱探了进去。  
受水汽的影响，胸口的泡沫慢慢下滑，磨蹭的经过腹部前行至他的股间，圭人便顺势混着泡沫去揉搓着山田的性器，用指腹绕着马眼打圈又下移去揉搓那些褶皱。  
山田用手臂勾住他的脖颈，咬着他的舌想要获取更多的爱抚，圭人却向后一撤，放开了手打去打开开关，用调好的温度相宜的水将他冲了个干净。  
他也是故意的。

圭人展开浴巾将人裹了进去擦干，就那样把浴巾搭在了他身上，又拿出稍小的毛巾替他擦干头发。  
山田凑上去咬他的手，含糊的说：“去床上。”黏腻的声线增添了几分央求式的色情，却是命令的语气。  
“那头发呢？”  
“反正一会儿也会湿掉。”他笑着说，像只正在引诱猎物的狐狸。  
他是故意的，然而冤冤相报何时了？

山田凉介拽着浴巾的两角，邀请般的张开着，圭人会意的进入这个怀抱，然后托着他的腰把人抱进卧室。  
山田就那样用浴巾裹着两个人的躯体，边角便垂落下来，随着圭人的前进而摩擦着他缠在他腰上的大腿。  
撩拨情欲。

在黑暗的环境中，山田后背的皮肤刚接触到圭人柔软的床单，人马上就跟着压了上来。  
圭人的腿弯曲着垫在他顺势张开的腿下，手臂撑在他的腰间和脸的一侧，他就那么注视着他，发上的水顺着边缘落在他的脸上，又滑下被床单吸去。  
他故意缓慢得凑上唇去，直到山田忍不住用手肘支起身主动吻他。  
圭人把手伸下去握住山田的性器，捕捉到他有些慌乱的鼻息后移开唇，他去舔舐因快感而有些上扬的山田的脖颈。  
活动的喉结和白皙的皮肤上有些褐色的痣都异常的性感。  
这是只有自己能看见的光景。  
他用舌去品尝属于他的艺术品，色气的声音也好、结实的胸肌也好、因为兴奋挺立的乳首也好，全部是他的珍品。  
他用枕头代替手臂支撑他的腰，得以解放的手掌便能够更自由的游走在他的身上。  
逐渐升高的体温加快了体液蒸发的速度，他用的他的浴液，所以很自然的，他身上都是熟悉的味道，自己的味道。

圭人张口含住了他已经勃起的硬物，手指配合着舌头的动作，有节奏的搓着他的阴囊。  
然后逐渐深入，直到整根都含入口中。  
深喉大概是每个男人的梦想，他却从未想过让同样身为男性的恋人为自己做这件事。  
温热的口腔、喉咙前方软腭的触感和来自咽峡的挤压感。  
山田想着对方为自己口交时候的表情，心理上的快感比身体上的满足感更为强烈。  
他用脚跟去勾圭人的大臂，舒服到蜷起的脚趾抵着床单，恍惚中看到的圭人上下伏起又泛着水光的三角肌，他恨不得一口咬上。

“圭人”，他呼唤着恋人的名字。  
“嗯？”声音从刚含着他的东西的地方被从鼻腔挤出，圭人就那样抬起头看他，卷着舌把他前端的分泌液勾入口中而后咽下，他的嘴边还留有一小片水渍，连用拇指去擦拭又用舌刮着嘴唇的动作都性感的要命。  
“我想跟你一起。”山田没有把话说完，圭人却明白他的意思。  
他俯身上去，手指在他腰侧的位置戳了一下，山田不禁闷哼出声，“会痛的吧？这里。”  
山田扯着嘴角笑了：“那你没问题吗？”，他用膝盖顶了顶圭人的胯下。  
不知道到底是谁在逞强。

圭人绕道他的身侧，从背后抱着他，温热的小腹贴着他的腰。  
“凉介，把腿夹得紧一点。”他贴着他的耳缘说着。  
“诶？”山田还没有反应过来的时候，圭人的硬挺便挤进他的两腿之间，两侧摩擦着他的大腿根，前端抵着他自己的欲望开始摩擦起来。  
圭人把手向前伸，用手指握住两人的东西辅助操作，这样的行为比单纯插入的性交还要色情许多。  
在自己能看到的状态下，因羞耻感而攀升的快感让山田的大脑变得混沌一片，与此同时，圭人的吻伴随着他炙热的喘息落在山田的肩头。  
来自自己生殖器的刺激感和大腿内侧异物的入侵，两人的体液混合在一起摩擦着发出糟糕的水声。  
山田回手去勾圭人的后脑，转过头与他接吻，那些他渴望的吐息便被吃了进去。  
圭人从他的腿间撤了出来，粘液牵着线被距离扯断，又顺着根部滴落下来。

“我不是说了，要夹紧么。”圭人跨过他，跪在了他两腿之间的空隙，把他的大腿放在自己的腿上，他压身上去，沾满液体的性器便抵着山田的小腹。  
“谁管你啊，快点进来。”山田觉得嗓子干得要命，连说出来的话都像是嘶吼。  
“那你事后可不要抱怨哦。”圭人挤着润滑液在手心里，随手把瓶子丢在一旁，另一只手捏着套子的包装，用牙齿配合着将它撕开。  
“少废话，小心我咬你。”  
“可以哦”，他笑着说。  
他先用沾着润滑液的手搓动着他的根部，又逐渐下移到穴口，由于有之前的清理，柔软的穴口变得更容易接纳，他便一口气顶了两根手指进去，指节没入的时候山田便舒服的哼出了声。  
山田用手掌握住圭人的肩头，稍微用力便将人整个勾过来，他张口去咬他的唇，像说好的那样。  
圭人一边撑开两指为下面的嘴做着扩张，一边吻着上面的唇，用自己的舌侵略着他的口腔。

仿佛交换唾液一般进行的这种唇齿纠缠的行为，大概只有恋人们能够体会其中的感情，然而只有看似毫无意义的违反生殖法则的性交，才能最直接地表达爱意。  
所谓的，比起说，做来的更加实在。

圭人将自己的前端抵着山田的穴口，“痛的话……”  
“你这人怎么这么啰嗦！”山田打断了他的话，再也没有得不到满足更加让人烦躁的事了。  
也没有比冈本圭人更容易出汗的家伙存在了，山田这么想并盯着恋人的脸，水珠便顺着他的下颌落在他的胸口。  
的确是不用擦干头发。

终于得到满足的山田凉介，觉得两人连接的地方热到快要融化了，后面涨到不行，圭人膨大到恰到好处的海绵体刮挠着自己的深处，混合着润滑液的每一次冲撞都很好的刺激着里面的敏感带，就连按着自己腰侧的力度和撩拨下方欲望的手的节奏都控制的非常好。  
山田不自觉的呻吟出声，他并不觉得羞耻，生气的话就要说出来，难过的话就落泪，“要把自己的情绪表达出来”，他是这么答应圭人的，所以觉得舒服的时候自然就会叫出来。  
山田用小腿缠着他的腰，圭人便顺从的每次都会顶到最里面，他伸手抚摸着山田的腿，从臀部到大腿前端，最后偏头舔了一口他的膝盖，带有汗液微咸的味道。

恍惚之间，山田已经先行射了出来，这是个缓慢的过程，慢到他看到圭人保持着抽插并抬手舔去落在他虎口上自己的精液的过程都无比的清晰而深刻，山田并不知道自己是怎样一种表情，但他却看得到他的表情，一副仿佛对自己成瘾的样子。  
所以他认为圭人并不会止步于此，果然他开始加快了抽送的速度，断断续续射出的精液就像是被他催促着，硬生生的从马眼被逼了出来。

之前没被抚慰过的圭人的欲望还在他体内硬的要命，他抬起山田的一条腿顺势架在了自己的肩膀上，就这么顶着他去咬他的大腿内侧，这种不会轻易露出来的地方是他唯一能留下痕迹的位置，并且山田也会因此兴奋起来，精囊正在一抽一抽的颤动着，表达身体最诚实的欲望。  
他拉过山田无意识揪着床单的手与自己的手扣在一起，山田便用指甲抵着他的手背发力，好像在说自己爱得更深刻一般。  
儿童一样幼稚的竞技，如果比一比的话，并不知道谁会胜出。

高潮余韵下的山田凉介比平时更加敏感，因此喘息声也更加的性感动听，至少冈本圭人是这么认为的。  
因为除了他以外没有其他人听过，所以这种事其实并不好评判。

冈本圭人觉得戴套是个很好的注意，这样就可以在恋人的穴腔最深处射精，并且不用太担心之后的清洗会不舒服之类的问题。  
他还记得之前父亲偶尔会吐槽一句最近水费增加的有些异常的时候自己怕得要命的神情。  
然而已经射在里面的他并没有着急把自己的东西拔出来，他放下他的腿俯身去舔落在山田小腹上的精液又去舔咬他的乳首。  
山田伸手压着他的头去吻他，口腔中充斥着性臭又混合着黏着的唾液，两人配合着纠缠在一起，享受性爱过后的缠绵。

浑身都是汗液夹杂着其他混合液的两人又跑去冲了个澡，这一次山田老实的趴在新换的充满柔顺剂味道的床单上被吹干了头发。  
圭人涂了点按摩油在手上，一直在给山田揉着腰，舒服的山田就那么迷迷糊糊的睡着了。  
第二天醒来的时候山田还摸到腰上有块很厚的膏药和一个像膏药一样紧紧地贴着他的背的圭人。  
不知道保持这个姿势有多久了，山田觉得身体有些迟钝，他伸手拍拍圭人的腰，又把从他身上滑下去一半的被子为他重新拉好。  
然而没有赖床习惯的山田并不能坚持太久。  
“圭人，起床了。”实在是想爬起来活动活动的山田还是出声开始叫他。  
“嗯。”圭人大概是听到了，却一点都没动。  
“所以说你倒是起来啊。”  
“呜……再让我睡一下，昨天你可是比我早睡了一个小时啊。”圭人用额头蹭着山田的肩膀耍赖。  
“话说我根本不是来做这个的啊……都被你带偏了。”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“都赖你说什么想不想的。”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“你有没有在听啊？”  
“嗯嗯，在说喜欢我的事吧？”  
“才不是啊！”  
“嗯嗯，我也最喜欢山酱了。”  
“笨蛋。”  
恋爱这种事，又有谁能说的清呢。

当然，睡醒的冈本圭人因为不记得自己说过这样的话而被打了。

后记：  
穿上睡衣的山田拍了拍身边的圭人，“话说其实我过来是想看看猫来的，最近很想养啊。”  
圭人便爬起来穿上拖鞋又把恋人拉起来，两人一起去看猫。

“呜哇”，山田一脸求助似的看着远处抱着另一只猫的圭人。  
“它就是这样啦，超喜欢舔人但是总会用上舌头倒刺的部分”，圭人说着吐了吐舌头，迈腿走过来蹲下，腾出一只手揉了揉缠着山田的猫咪的脑袋，“不行哦，这个人是我的。”  
“你在对猫灌输什么奇怪的思想啊喂。”  
“基础知识？之类的？”  
“噗，笨蛋。”

“这只好乖啊。”山田用手指小心的点着它的鼻尖说。  
“嗯嗯，怎么摸它都不会生气呢，”说着圭人就两手抱它起来作势要亲。  
“喂喂你等一下”，山田扯着圭人的耳朵把他拉过来。  
“怎么了？”  
“你不是我的吗？！”  
“噗，所以你看吧，基础知识还是要普及的。”  
“……”  
面对无语的恋人，圭人只好凑上去的亲了一口表示自己的诚意。

“所以说下次我还能再过来看它们吗？”，山田让猫咪坐在自己腿上，动物的体温比人类要高，简直就是天然的暖水袋，除了圭人以外的。  
“什么时候都可以啊，它们又不会跑掉。”圭人揉着怀里猫咪的猫毛，头也不抬的说着。  
“我也不会跑掉啊？”山田用手拉着在圭人怀里猫咪的两只前抓，轻轻地拍在了他脸上，圭人便露出了些许委屈的小表情，让山田不禁地笑了出来。

虽然，无论是因为说了什么、提到了什么还是想见猫咪这种事，都是借口罢了。  
这便是两人心照不宣的秘密。


End file.
